A Taste of Something Familiar
by Cheated Heart
Summary: Emma misses the time when she was sheriff, when things were more simple. She misses not knowing Regina is the evil queen and people not looking up at her like she's some savior. She never asked to be the savior and to prove everyone wrong she runs into the arms of the one they hate. But now she has to decide if there's something more between them or if its just sex.


"Your pants, Miss Swan."

My mind was blank. The command hit my ears and echoed through my head. My body remained rigid, my hands balled into fists so tightly my nails dug into the palms of my hands. I didn't mind though, the nervous knotting in my stomach was the only thing my mind could focus on at the moment.

"Miss Swan?" Her voice demanded, calm, expectant, and condescending as always. My eyes flew up to the source, flinching at the obvious impatience evident on her face.

"I… uh…" My mouth tried to form words but my brain couldn't find anything to say. My mouth snaps shut, my jaw clenches and my hands unclench to reach for my belt loops. With a swift yank my jeans fall from my hips, lying on the floor around my ankles. I look from my pale legs, a blush creeping to my cheeks as my eyes switch to the grey, form fitting skirt clad legs that stand confidently in front of me, causing a rush of vulnerability to wash through my veins.

It's not like this is the first time that she's seen me like this. Actually, it's the fourth, but the first three encounters were much different. And by different I mean unintentional. The first night started with an argument, which if I think back to all the other arguments we've had, it started out no different than usual. In fact, there was nothing out of the ordinary until it came to the end result.

In our arguments, one always comes out as the victor. Before the curse was broken that winner tended to be Regina, but after the poisoned dessert incident and my return to Storybrooke from the damned magic hat, I found myself to finally have the upper hand on the woman. Or at least I did for a short time, but that power and triumph soon faded. As of lately, it seemed like we just fought to fight, without having reason at all. I fought to feel some sort of normalcy in my life, not that fighting with a former mayor/evil queen about her adopted son who came to find you so you could break a curse and free your fairytale character parents was normal, but at least it gave you a taste of a time not too long ago when everything was a bit more simple. So that's why I've found myself actually starting the fights for once, pushing her buttons purposely to get a rise out of her, tormenting this broken woman so I could feel the faint glimmer of familiarity I have longed for from the moment Mary Margaret had realized who she is and exactly who I am to her.

But that night, no longer than two weeks ago, the fight took a turn neither of us expected. Looking back, I can't recall who initiated it or how exactly it went from death glares and harsh words thrown back and forth to a heated kiss, frantic hands, and my back pressed against a cold wall as Regina's hands found their way to a place I would never before even think about her touching. Maybe one of us invaded the other's personal space a little too much, maybe one of us pushed the arguing too far, but whatever it is, all I know is that we both just snapped and found ourselves crashing into each other.

Much like that, the other two times occurred, the second time started with an argument about how and why our first encounter happened, and the third was a back and forth battle, blaming each other for who started the first two. But like I said, this time, the fourth time, is much different. This time has not only been planned, but thoroughly discussed. Not by me of course, I may be sheriff and that may hold more authority over Regina from an outsider's eye, but to this woman I'm still nothing but a pawn on a chess board, never to ask questions, just to be commanded. So when she suggested a more orderly way of conducting our little confrontations, what choice did I have but to agree?

Of course, thinking back on that little discussion always puts a smirk on my face. Leave it to Regina, the most proper woman in the world, to try to make the most improper of acts orderly and exactly to her liking. But I guess I understand that to some degree. We're both just trying to grasp for something we once had, for her, I can only assume it's some kind of control, since her life has become nothing more than one loss after the other. Or maybe it's her way of effectively overpowering someone again, whether she specifically wants to overpower me as she did when she was mayor, or just anyone in general as she did when she was queen, I can't say. But I do know for sure that I'm not the only one who gets a rush from her dominance. I can see the fire burning behind those dark brown eyes, I can see the same emotion that I'm sure she's caught a glimpse of as well, the familiarity, the fulfillment of the longing we both have.

The sex is new, I'll admit that's something not as familiar to me as the fighting had been, but to both of our surprise, it brings us closer to the days when I was sheriff and she was mayor. I'm usually smarter than this, I know that there's no such thing as "just sex" and I know things can get really messy really fast, especially when you're fucking the entire town's archenemy, but being with Regina is the only thing that calms the dark, nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. That feeling that you want to run like hell and never look back, but you know that you'll never have the ability to do that again has been rising in my stomach from the moment people started calling me "Savior". I never asked to be the Savior; in fact, if I could I'd give the title off to the first person who offered to take it. For that sole reason, I found myself in Regina's embrace, cruel and cold has it may be, at least it takes that disgusting feeling away and thankfully, I don't even feel regret when I submit myself to her.

No, I don't tend to feel anything negative, to my dismay. When I submit myself to this supposedly evil woman, all I tend to feel is less like the savior everyone is forcing me to be and more like Emma Swan, the rebellious woman who does whatever the hell she wants no matter what others may think of her. If I could find words for this feeling, I'd say I almost feel content, maybe even safe, which should be the last thing I should feel considering the nature of our encounters which leave my body covered in bright red scratches and dark bruises.

"Against the wall," My eyes follow the finger pointing to her plain white wall as she utters her command.

"We're at your house, Regina, can't we use your bed for once?" I find myself saying, my mouth working faster than my brain at the moment.

"I said," She began, her tone a low growl as she invaded my personal space in just a few steps.

"Against…" Her hand gripped my shoulder, nails digging into my flesh through my shirt.

"The…" Her fist yanked me closer by my shirt, our lips almost touching.

"_Wall."_ She hissed out, jerking my shoulder out of her hand, causing my feet to stumble backwards, and moving her hands to push my hips, effectively forcing me to do as she commanded.

I gasp as the back of my skull makes contact with the wall, pain shooting throughout my head and the sound of the crack ringing against my ears. She smirks, a small vindictive chuckle falls from her lips as she advances towards, her hips swaying with every step. A shiver rattles through my spine as my eyes meet hers, pure hunger filling her dark irises. I gulp, the nervous feeling had suddenly fled from my body and the familiar sense of being preyed upon taking place once again, just like it has the other three times we've touched.

She finally makes her way towards me, her body leaning and pressing against my chest as she gathers my wrists, holding them tightly in a strong hand and places them above my head and against the wall. In her heals, she's a little taller than me and with her other hand she snakes it up against my neck until it meets my chin, her palm closing against it, her fingers digging into my jaw, and with a quick yank she brings my head up to meet her predatory gaze yet again.

She stops for a moment, searching my eyes for something, of what I can't say, her expression softens for a brief moment, but not brief enough for me to miss, and before I can react the lust is back and her lips are on mine with such vigor that my head snaps back and yet again slams against the wall.

Her fist clenches around my wrists as she continues to hold them up, her other hand making its way under my shirt and over my stomach, leaving a trail of goose bumps in wake. Her tongue works against my lips, successfully prying my lips open before slipping inside and continuing to prove her dominance by claiming my mouth. Finally, she releases her crushing grip on my wrist, allowing me to let my arms drop and my hands to rest on her hips as she presses even closer, a leg pushing between my own.

Her now free hand makes it down to my shirt, tugging it up and breaking the kiss to pull it over my head. My lungs scream and my chest heaves for air in desperation now that my mouth is free to take in gasp after gasp of much needed oxygen. Her lips find their way to my neck, kissing down my throat in wet, open mouthed kisses that sends a shock through my core each time. My breathing has calmed, but my chest still continues to heave in ragged deep breathes as the affect her teeth against my bare shoulder blade causes me to struggle with remembering to breath. I drag my nails down her clothed back until they reach her skirt. Feeling my way around to the zipper, I push down her skirt with as much strength as I can muster. Her tongue stops its trail down my collar and she lifts her head up to flash me a devious grin. My heart skips a beat for a minute and my hands freeze.

"Eager are we, Miss Swan?" she leans forward to whisper against my ear, my eyes snap shut, my hands resuming their tug against her skirt as I find myself biting my lip, trying to suppress the urge to just break down and beg her to take me.

Her tongue flicks against my ear, causing a ragged groan to tear through the back of my throat. My hands desperately tug on her blouse, urgency washing over me as the need to feel her bare skin against my own continues to grow at an alarming pace. She steps back, finally being gracious to me and removes her shirt, along with the rest of her cloths. In return I do the same, ripping off my bra and sliding off my panties as fast as my shaking fingers will let me.

Then she's all over me once again, this time the groan comes from both our lips as heated skin presses against skin and her lips meet mine in a desperate kiss. I find myself gripping her hair, my nails digging into her scalp with as much strength as I can muster. Her hands make their way down my body, one meeting my thigh and bringing it up to hook across her waist, the other moving between my legs to my center, meeting hot wetness and causing another shiver to wrack through my body.

"Regina…" her name falls from my lips in the form of a plea. In the three times we've done this, she's already learned exactly what I want and what I can take. She knows teasing will be too cruel when I'm already so far gone.

Her fingers meet my clit, rubbing against it for a split second before they push farther down between my legs until I feel one digit, then two slip into me and then push further.

My breath catches, my eyes squeeze shut, and my hands untangle themselves from her hair. One hand falls to her waist, gripping her side with as much desperation as I feel inside and pull her closer, my other pressing against the wall, clawing and scratching at the wall for something to grasp onto.

Her fingers move in harsh swift motions inside of me, my hips coming down to meet her movements in perfect rhythm. Moan after moan falls from my lips against my will and my fingers scrape down her waist, no doubt leaving an angry red trail, as I feel another digit added to the two already pushing inside me. With her free hand, she brings it up to my throat, gripping me rough enough to leave faint marks but not to completely cut off my airway.

"Look at me," She demands as her hand clenches against my throat momentarily.

I force my eyes to open, a whimper passing through my lips as I see the raw desire in the almost pitch black irises staring back at me. The hand I kept against the wall flies out to her neck to press our foreheads together as her pace increases, almost double the speed as before and I feel her fingers curl deliciously inside of me. A cry escapes my lips and my chest is rising and falling rapidly, her fingers push into me with more force and I struggle to keep my eyes open as shudder after shudder ripples through my body and her fingers have effectively pushed me over the edge.

She continues to thrust into me, not giving me a moment to catch my breath as her fingers continue to curl and hit the spot that continuously makes me scream. I feel her thumb come up to my clit, pressing against it and rubbing it with vigor as she yet again forces me over the edge and another set of frenzied moans and screams escape my lips.

Finally her pace slows, not stopping completely until the tremors running through my body subside. My leg slips from across her waist onto the floor, my body trembling and struggling to keep me standing. Her fingers pull out of me gently, her arms coming up to wrap themselves around my waist for support. I let my weight rest against her, my eyes closing as I focus on returning my breath and heart beat to a normal pace.

I slump against the wall, her arms still holding me in a tight but gentle embrace as my head rests against her chest. A hand comes up to brush hair from my face. Suddenly my ears pick up on the sound of her heart beat and I realize it's beating just as rapidly as mine.

With what seems like an extreme amount of effort, I finally regain my footing, standing up straight, my body still in her arms as I look up at her, meeting her eyes.

"What does this mean?" I find myself saying, my voice coming out quieter than I intended, my mind mentally wincing at the vulnerability evident in my tone.

"What does what mean, Miss Swan?" Regina cocks her head, looking at me curiously as she continues to keep her calm indifference laced in every word.

"This," my hands come up to motion to the both of us, "You and me."

"You're going to have to be more specific," She sighs in frustration, for a moment I think I almost got my answer, that it means nothing to her, but the way her fingers play with a strand of my hair as her other hand keeps our bare bodies pressed together tells me different, it tells me there's something else there.

"Is this just sex," I finally blurt out, "Or are there feelings behind it?"

"I don't honestly believe there ever is such a thing as having "just sex"," She replies simply, never losing eye contact.

"Are you saying you have feelings for me?" I can feel my eyes widen in shock, my heart skips a beat as the feeling of hope that washes through my mind. A small smile tugs on the corner of her lips and her hands slip from their position to rest against my shoulders.

Her head leans forward and her lips press against my forehead before she backs away from me, turning to gather the clothes we had flung on the floor. She hands me my clothes and begins to pull on her own, a smirk never leaving her lips as she watches me stand there, pulling my own clothes on in haste before I continue to wait for my reply.

"Are you gonna answer me?" I grumble as my impatience gets the best of me.

She stands straight, now fully clothed as a mischievous glint shines in her eyes. Her hand reaches out and takes my own, leading me to her front door, which was only a few feet away from where we were originally standing. Opening the door, she gestures for me to leave, another devious smirk playing on her lips yet again. I shoot her an incredulous look as she continues to stare expectantly at me.

"I guess you'll just have to wait until next time for your answer," She says with her familiar confident tone. "Let's say tomorrow at noon?"

Her smile widens as one forms on my face, I pull my jacket on and nod my reply before turning and walking towards my bug. A skip is in my step, my heart is beating twice as fast as usual and it feels like my smile won't stop growing. It may not have been the clear answer I had wanted, but it was just enough to tell me what I needed to know. She has feelings for me, whether or not she feeling as strongly for me as I'm just realizing I feel for her, I can't say, but at least it's a start. And no matter what people may think, no matter what may happen, I realize that it wasn't the normalcy I was longing, it wasn't the familiarity I was fighting for, but it was the woman I found those feelings in. I was fighting for Regina and I had been from the start, because no matter what she's done in the past, I have never once seen the evil that those around me warn of. No, all I see is a woman whose embrace I never want to live without and all I feel, if I dare say, may be the taste of true love starting to bloom.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I thought about making this longer, maybe adding one or two more chapters. I don't know though. It just depends on what kind of feedback I get. So review and let me know if I should continue or leave this as a oneshot okay?**


End file.
